Development Log Summary
This will be to be list the major and semi updates that are noticeable today For a quick reference for the full list of updates see Full Development list. 2014 Although Rise of Champions was around 1 year in development at this month, most of the updates before were mostly coding and tweaking of almost everything. So relevant to the present day Beta Phase 2 and on wards still effects players and since players prior to this were all reset back to level 1 everyone started off from nothing. March 27th- Beta begins 2nd phase, Yog-sothoth Story event, Tutorial added, In-game chat added. Levels reset to 1. April Diamonds added as Premium currency, Maps added to shops. May Guilds can now be made. 24th- Ability to buy inventory slots. 25th- Maps can drop 28th- Gem crafting, Gems shards drop in battles 29th- Daily rewards tab added, Guild contribution limit added, Heroic pack added. June 1st- Recruit progress tasks added 2nd- Fighter, veteran and master progress tasks added 4th- Wheel of luck added, Quick sell added 6th- Vip levels added 19th- Re-enchantment added, appearance change added, Daily Tasks added July 19th- Status tab added 21st- Ai added to single matches 22nd- Obelisk of Kayur story event added. 26th- Abandon button added to story events. August 14th- Brawl game mode added, Skulls added, Bazarr added, Plunder button added, Game interface get current look. 28th- Story and mini boss ai added to SIngle matches, Force pvp button, Loading bar in pvp September 10th-Added Forts and 5 buildings, Show/hide equip/unequipped sort options. 17th- Combat Mastery added, Kayur Awakening story added. October 1st- 3 Side Story events added, 3 Mutations added Fleeting, Gigantism and Aura. Locked Chests and keys added 17th- Tournament, Tier System, Tourny shop, Rp and Set old stat button added 24th- Monster Bash event November 7th- Monster bash ends, Void Ritual Story added, Demonic chest added, New mutations Void Knight and Void Demon 8th- Inner Demon button added(hide demon skin), VIP "Convenience Features" 13th- Open recruitment and Guild News added 28th- Guild Btawls added, Reduced Guild creation cost to 8000 December 5th- Snow added, Disable Weather button 16th- "Salvage" option for VIP Convenience auto-sell, Brawl hot-keys 22nd- item Melding released 2015 January 5th- Screenshot mode added, Cosmetic items stack 15th- Grudge Match mode added, PVPAI progression balanced on a per player basis(Your tier and Ai streak factors) Feburary 7th- New Story Event "The Caldera" added, Story Difficulties changed, Brawls now broken up based on tiers 14th- New Story Event "The Shadowlands" added, Mutations Stack, Can get User ID on Tournament top 100. Brawl AI will be same tier range as players. Expanded brawl top tier by 1. 21st- New Story Event "The Burning One" added, Sanctum Added March 29th- Guild Warfare, Added Guild Roles: Officer, Veteran, and Recruit, Added Item Ascension and essence refinery, Hot matches April 4th- Mutiny option added, Refined essence added to drops. Winning guild in hot matches highlighted 12th- Guild Warfare Activity log added, Officer/Veterns Can see total guild gold stored. 24th- Guild Castles added, 1% sell/salvage bonus added to each tier, Can't fight +1 tier players if on losing streak, AFK Brawlers now receive minimal rewards. June 5th- Trinkets added 28th- Bonfire Capsules added, Brawl tiers adjusted July 15th- Anniversary capsules added 31st- Character slots added in crafting screen August 13th- Recruitment added 25th- Revival Capsules added September 17th- Brewfest Capsules added, added auto-tier-up (ATU) system, Captcha codes added October 1st- Wheel of luck instant complete 14th- Halloween Capsules added 27th- Dust Capsules added, CM limit increase from 5 to 15 daily 31st- Cm now drop in public and guild brawls. November 22nd- Thanksgiving Capsules added, Grandmaster Progress Quests added! December 16th- Holiday Capsules added, "Alteration" added, Daily reward gold/essence/shard amounts increased. (x10 gold/essence x5 shards) 2016 February 12th- Lunar Capsules added, Players and guilds logs are improved to prevent account sharing and other guild rules. 20th- Respec attribute +5 button and Set old skills button added March 27th- Egg Capsules added, Base cosmetics added, Skull caps doubled and vip skull bonus doubled May 16th- Bonfire capsules2 added, dust caps drop in normal brawls and combat mastery reallocation. June 21st- Revolution capsules added, T10+ brawls now randomize July 16th- Anniversary2 capsules added